Epilogue: Before the End
by Her-My-Oh-Knee
Summary: Harry and Ginny are getting married! The adventures of their wedding day. Basically my version of the epilogue, cannon, but written a few years before the kids at King's Cross.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or this story-line.

Epilogue 2.0

July in Scotland was beautiful. The sun seemed to never set, the plants were their truest green, and the animals seemed to be full of joy. On this particular morning, the birds were chirping loudly outside Harry Potter's window. Throwing a pillow at the window was Harry's first thought as he slowly came into consciousness, but as his mind cleared and he slowly sat up this idea vanished. Today was July 7th, 2005. This was the day he had been waiting for since January of the year before. _I'm getting married today._ Harry thought to himself, and smiled. He opened the maroon curtains of his four poster bed, squinting at the light, and threw his legs over the side. Scratching his head, he stood and stretched, feeling the muscles wake up in his back and legs. Harry looked around the room for his trunk that had been brought up the night before by a few house elves, and after locating it dressed in jeans a t-shirt.

He was back at Hogwarts for the first time in a few years, and it felt wonderful. When Harry had proposed to Ginny on their 5th anniversary the previous year, the last thought on his mind was where the wedding should take place, but as soon as they shared the news with Ginny's mum her sister in-laws the plans had begun to unravel before him. They had agreed that Hogwarts would be the most sentimental place to hold the wedding, but Harry and Ginny were both convinced that there was no way that this would be possible. Of course neither of them had taken into account that with Molly Weasley assisting in the planning, no man or woman would be able to stand against her for long. After much pleading, threats, and bribery Mrs. Weasley had managed to convince Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonogall that there was simply no other place for the great Harry Potter and the Quidditch star Ginny Weasley to be wed. Harry hadn't paid much attention to the plans after that, other than to give his approval when it was asked for.

Harry threw his bed clothes in the direction of his trunk and turned towards the door. Standing in his way was Ron, Neville, and George, all three with huge smiles stretched across their faces.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, thumping him hard on the back. "Today's the day, man!"

Harry grinned at him and opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by George. "Yup! Today's the day you're going to lose all your freedom, and get shackled to me forever!" He smiled, and sauntered towards Harry, shaking his hips like a wanna-be model. He made a move to grab Harry around the waist, but Harry ducked around him, and pushed Ron in front of him. "George, I love you, but I'm marrying your sister. We can't go on like this anymore. The time has come." He said, with as straight of a face as he could muster.

George clutched his heart dramatically, and staggered towards one of the beds, collapsing across it. "I always knew this day would come!" He cried, "I suppose I just hoped that you would choose me in the end!"

Harry, Ron and Neville laughed. "Oh come on you two," Neville said. "Mrs. Weasley had the elves bring breakfast up for us, so we had better go get it before someone else does!"

George stood up and smoothed his pants. "Right then. To the food!" He marched out the door with his arm held high as if holding a sword.

"To the food!" Neville and Ron echoed, and with Harry laughing behind them they followed George out the door and down the staircase to the Gryffindor common room. The drapes were open in the room, allowing the sunshine to filter in and brighten up the room. The tables that in Harry's time at Hogwarts had usually been cluttered with schoolbooks and scrap parchment, now had serving plates with breakfast food. Other members of the Weasley family were scattered around the room already holding plates piled high with food. The four men gathered around the table, pushing and laughing as they fought for the plates and silverware. After piling as much food as possible on their plates, the made their way to the couches to sit, but were blocked by Molly Weasley. Clad in red and brown robes, hair streaked with gray, and a few wrinkles around her eyes one could mistake her for an innocent middle aged woman, but Harry knew better. Looking beyond all of that, one could see the unmistakable glint of determination that had won them Hogwarts for the weekend, and the stubbornness that had raised her six boys.

"The four of you need to go somewhere else to eat all of that!" She said, shooing them towards the door. "Ginny and the girls will be down in just a moment, and Harry can _not_ see her until the ceremony!"

"Mum!" Ron exclaimed loudly, sounding much more like a 15 year-old than a 25 year-old. "Why do _we_ have to leave? It's Harry's wedding day! He should be able to eat wherever he likes!"

Harry shook his head feverently, not wanting to put any more stress on her than necessary. "No Ron, it's alright. We can go sit out by the lake and eat. Maybe we can play some Quidditch before the wedding."

Ron groaned, but followed Harry out the portrait hole without further argument. "Can't see why they can't leave. Bride. Gimme a break." He muttered under his breath. The four men made their way down the moving staircase and out to the tree by the lake where as students they had spent many hours studying and hanging out. Settling down around the tree, clutching their plates of no longer hot food in their laps, they began to eat in silence, savoring the food that had been made for them.

"It's nice to eat something that I haven't had to make for myself!" Neville said as he set his empty plate aside.

Ron nodded and leaned against the tree, holding his stomach. "I know! It gets so old having to feed yourself all the time."

Harry snorted. "Yeah right, when was the last time you cooked for yourself, Ron? Hermione does everything for you!" She and Ron had married the previous year, making Ron succesful in his venture to never to have to take care of himself, as he had moved straight from his parents house to a flat with her.

George and Neville laughed at Ron's sputtered response, and in return both got clods of dirt thrown at them. "Lay off would you!" George hollered indignantly, shaking bits of dirt out of his hair. Ron smirked in response.

Harry rolled his eyes, and stood up, leaving his plate on the ground. "Come on, let's go have a game of Quidditch before the wedding. We have like four hours before we're supposed to be ready."

Four hours later Harry stood outside of the Great Hall in a set of black dress robes. Inside the Hall he could barely hear a harp playing softly over the sound of the guests talking amongst themselves. Mrs. Weasley, now in a light blue dress with her red and gray hair piled on top of her head, making her look very matronly, motioned for him to come stand next to her. They groomsmen and Harry were supposed to lead the family to their seats in the front before standing in their spots in the front.

"Alright George, you first!" Mrs. Weasley whispered fiercely. George smiled at her, and allowed Auntie Muriel to grab hold of his robes before making his way through the door. Harry craned his neck to see inside, but wasn't able to catch a glimpse. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had decided to oversee the decorating of the hall, so Harry and Ginny hadn't seen the finished product yet.

The week before Mrs. Weasley had asked Harry who he wanted to sit at the front for his family. Harry had been surprised, because he hadn't really thought about that part, and been troubled for the better part of the day trying to think of who would be acceptable. He had very little contact with the Dursley's for a long time after war, and though he now saw heard from them once in a while, and even had attended Dudley's wedding the year before, still didn't feel like they were who he really wanted to represent his family. The Weasley's were the closest things to parents he had, but they weren't an option either. Then Ginny suggested Hagrid and McGonogall. He was shocked that he hadn't thought of it before, but once the idea was there it was clear that this was the best choice. Professor McGonogall had been the one to suggest to Kingsley that Harry and Ron should be allowed to train as Auror's without their N.E.W.T.s, and since then she and Harry had corresponded regularly and she had come to many of the Weasley's family dinners. She had even attended the World Cup three years ago with Harry when Ginny's team had made it through.

Now Neville stepped forward and Hagrid placed a hand on his shoulder, beaming as he wiped his eyes. "See you down there, Harry." Hagrid said, and blew his nose before making his way into the Great Hall with Neville.

Ron and McGonogall were next in line, and as they made their way through the arch of the door Harry could have sworn that he saw a tear in her eye. It was now time for him to lead Mrs. Weasley down the aisle to her seat before he took his spot in the front of the Great Hall.

"Are you read Mrs. Weasley?" Harry said, offering her his arm with a nervous smile. His nerves were starting to get the best of him, as much as he tried to calm them.

She smiled at him, the wrinkles around her eyes made her whole face look like it too was smiling. "Oh my dear, I think it's time that you start calling me Mum. You've always been another one of my sons, but now you truly will be."

Harry's throat felt very tight as he tried to find the words to form an answer. Finally he took a deep breath, and offered his arm again. "Alright then, Mum. Are you ready?" Her eyes glistened as she grasped his arm tightly. A rush of adrenaline ran through Harry as he walked towards the door to the hall. His mind was flooded with thoughts like, "_These are my last few steps as a single man._" And, "_I wonder what it'll feel like being married. Will I still think the same way?_"

Before he had realized it, he was at the front of the Great Hall, and Mrs. Weasley was leaning in to kiss his cheek. Harry hugged her, and then walked to the front to stand next to Ron. For the first time Harry realized that the Great Hall didn't have any tables in it. Instead there were the benches lined up all the way to the back of the room, filled with people. It seemed as though everyone Harry had every met was there, plus a few he wasn't sure he had met. The enchanted ceiling was blue, littered with a few clouds. White roses had been charmed to float around the room, leaving a faint floral scent, and shiny white ribbons adorned the pillars. Harry looked over the crowd, and located a few of the surviving members of the Order of the Pheonix, Victor Krum, a few of his old school friends, and seated right behind Professor McGonogall and Hagrid was Petunia and Vernon Dursley, as well as Dudley and his wife. On the other side there was a sea of red, in which he located Percy, Bill, and Charlie.

The music changed then, and everyone turned in their seats to look back. First to walk down the aisle was Ginny's friend from the Holyhead Harpies, Katrina Jones. She clutched a bouquet of roses against her silver dress, and walked down the aisle looking extremely unsteady and uncomfortable in her heels. Luna came next, looking wonderfully normal and serene with a calm smile. As the maid-of-honor Hermione was the last bridesmaid to walk. Her hair was done up drawing attention to her face, which seemed to radiate happiness. The knot in Harry's stomach grew tighter and Hermione made it all the way up the aisle, and the moment for Ginny to walk out grew closer. The music changed once more, and the entire room rose to their feet. Before Harry had time to form a thought, Mr. Weasley stepped into view, and then Ginny appeared. Time seemed to stop as they started to slowly walk down towards him. A long lacy veil covered her face, but Harry could still make out her beautiful brown eyes. Her white dress swished along the floor, and though he couldn't hear it, he imagined that it made a swishing sound as she moved towards him. It seemed both like hours and seconds before they reached the front, and Harry could step forward to take her hand. Mr. Weasley lifted her veil, and kissed her on the cheek before placing her hand in Harry's.

Harry could barely take his eyes off of her as they walked together towards the wizard who was officiating. Her hand was warm and soft in his, and he stroked it with his thumb before squeezing. "You are stunning." Harry whispered softly to her as they reached the front.

She smiled at him making his heart melt. "So are you." She said under he breath as the wizard started his greetings to the room.

When the time for the vows came, Harry vowed to protect her, and serve her. He promised to always be her friend, and to always love her. Ginny vowed to stand by him through anything that may come, promised to fight for him, to be his friend and his lover for as long as she lived. When they finished their vows, they slipped golden rings on each others fingers. As Ginny slid the ring on Harry's finger, the cool smooth metal caressed the skin of his finger, sending chills up his spine. Finally the wizard raised his wand, and a sprinkle of silver magic fell over them, sealing their bond as a wedded couple. Anticipation bubbled inside Harry as he knew the time grew near for him to kiss his new wife. The words coming out of the wizards mouth didn't seem to make sense to Harry when he was looking at Ginny. She was absolutely gorgeous. He truly couldn't fathom that a girl like her, an International Quidditch star, desired by many, so beautiful and kind, could truly love him. Finally given permission, Harry wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her, feeling all of the joy in the world surrounding him. Time stood still as they embraced as man and wife, and nothing seemed to really matter.

"Ow-wow!" Someone yelled, and the couple broke apart, both quite red. Ginny grinned at him, and then glared the George, who had made the offending noise. "Oh can it, will you?" She said to him, and the room erupted in laughter. Harry took her hand, and grinned at her. "Ready, Mrs. Potter?" She laughed and nodded, a few red strands fell lose from behind her veil. They had approximately ten minutes to themselves before they were expected back in the Great Hall for the reception, and Harry planned to use the moment wisely. They were first to walk up the aisle together, laughing and and greeting guests as they went. Their bridesmaids and groomsmen followed behind them, but Harry and Ginny didn't wait for them once out of the hall. Harry led Ginny out the castle doors and started towards the Quidditch pitch, but stopped at the end of stone path. "Oh wait, the ground will dirty your dress." Harry said, turning to his bride. She started to protest, but Harry grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off the ground. "Gin, your mum is scary as hell. There is no way that I'm going to piss her off by getting mud on this dress." She laughed, and wrapped an arm around his neck as he cradled her. She was light as ever to Harry as he carried her across the grass to the clearing where the Quidditch pitch stood. He set her down on the wooden steps of the bleachers, careful to not step on her hem.

She was a vision of beauty before him. Her simple white lace dress hugged her form, floating to the ground. The veil had been abandoned somewhere between the Hall and the doors to the outside, leaving her red hair to shine in the sun. Her brown eyes were shining, and her cheeks were rosy, though Harry knew she wore no make-up. He stepped up to her level, and pulled her close again. "I can't believe that I get to hold you like this every day." He whispered into her hair, her scent filling his nostrils.

"I can't believe we're married!" Ginny giggled. "I'm a married woman! Old and married. I'll probably get fat now too."

Harry laughed at her wrinkled face. "Yeah right. I've seen the way you eat. If you aren't fat now, I can't imagine that you'll ever be. And I hardly think 24 is all that old..." Before she could respond, her kissed her, and time was lost.

More than ten minutes later, Ginny and Harry made their way back to the castle. Hermione and Ron were waiting for them at the door, the former looking slightly peeved.

"Where have you two been?" She exclaimed shrilly. "We've been looking all over for you!"

Ron put a hand on her arm, and laughed. "Come on, 'mione, it's their wedding day. They can do whatever they want." Hermione huffed, but didn't say anything else.

"Shall we just head in then?" Harry asked, exchanging a knowing look with Ginny.

Hermione nodded, and ushered them to door. "Wait here! We have to announce you first. You can do your first dance, and then we'll start dinner." She and Ron entered the Hall, leaving Harry and Ginny waiting outside.

After a few seconds, a male voice spoke over the crowd. "Now presenting for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" The couple grinned at each other, and entered the room to a roar of cheers and applause. Making their way through the gaggle of tables and people, they found their way to the dance floor, and Harry took Ginny around the waist. Years of banquets and balls had taught him to dance, but dancing with Ginny required very little thought, because they both knew each other so well that their movements were automatically in sync. They swayed and twirled around the dance floor, Harry lifting Ginny high above him at one point, making her squeal with laughter. When the dance was complete, they made their way to front where a table waited for them.

After the meal they started making their rounds through the crowd, greeting all of their friends. Neville and Luna were dancing together, both looking dreamy. Hagrid and Madam Maxime greeted them with loud cheers and more applause. "Harry my boy," Hagrid began, "You picked a good one here." He patted Harry on the back, making his knees buckle. "Ginny, you take good care of Harry, you hear?"

Ginny nodded, and hugged Hagrid, her thin arms barely reaching his waist. "Of course Hagrid! He needs a good looking after." She laughed, and pinched Harry's arm lightly.

They continued through the crowd, greeting everyone they could, before finally making their way back to the dance floor. Harry held her close, feeling completely at peace. Hermione and Ron danced nearby, Ron looking nervous, and Hermione slightly pained as he trod on her foot. Arthur and Molly danced by them as well, neither seeming to notice anyone but each other. Harry looked down at Ginny, and smiled, hoping with all of his heart that they would be like that forever.

After a time, everyone went back to their tables to prepare for the toasts. Ron was the first to speak. "Harry and I were best friends from the start." He began, looking nervously around the room. He gulped, and continued. "We caused double the trouble in school, and drove everyone who ever had the misfortune to be in a place of authority over us mad." Harry made eye contact with McGonogall, who smiled. "He was there for me at my worst, and at my best. My life has been changed by him, and there is no one that I would rather marry my little sister." He lifted his glass champagne flute, and the room mirrored him. "To Harry and Ginny!" Every took a sip and cheered as Ron took his seat next to Hermione, looking a little green.

"Many of you may not know this about Ginny, but she has been in love with Harry since she was eleven years old." She began, smiling at Ginny who was blushing deeply next to Harry. "Her very first year at Hogwarts, she would come and lay on my bed and moan about Harry and how she didn't think he knew she existed...which I'm fairly certain that he didn't, beyond her being his best mate's sister." The room laughed as Ginny glared fiercely at Hermione. "This went on for a few years before it was Harry's turn. He was not quite as vocal about it, but I always knew what he was thinking. In our sixth year at Hogwarts, my darling husband," Hermione patted Ron on the shoulder, making him wince slightly. "Decided to start dating another girl to make me jealous, which he succeeded in doing. At this same time, Harry had discovered that he too had feelings for Ginny, but felt rather hopeless about it, her being who she was and all." I'm fairly certain that for most of that year Harry and I spent most of our time moaning about our unrequited feelings and me crying. Finally, Harry and Ginny managed to sort out their stuff, and Ron and I also began along our rocky path." Harry smiled sheepishly at Ginny, who kissed him swiftly on the cheek. "Their relationship went through hell over the years, with the war and its aftermath, and fighting themselves. Now they have managed to figure out everything, and all of this has made them even stronger." She lifted her glass as a tear fell from her eye. "To Harry and Ginny, and to many years of happiness and love."

"To Harry and Ginny" The room echoed, and drank up. Hermione set her glass down without drinking, and turned to embrace Ginny and Harry. "I'm just so happy!" She cried, and started promptly crying. Harry looked at her, feeling slightly concerned. He had known Hermione to shed a tear or two every once in a while, but nothing like this display of waterworks. He looked at Ron, expecting him to be concerned as well, but was surprised to see Ron laughing at his wife's reaction. Ginny seemed to be thinking the same thing as Harry. "Oh my god!" Ginny exclaimed, looking from Ron to Hermione. "Hermione, your boobs are huge!" Hermione blushed and shushed Ginny hurriedly, swatting her arm. She looked around the table to see if anyone else was listening. "I wasn't going to say anything yet, but..." She smiled at Ron, who had risen and wrapped an arm around her. "We just found out last week. We're pregnant!"

Harry looked at them in shock. "You're pregnant? With a baby?"

Ginny laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course they're pregnant with a baby, Harry! What would you expect, a hippogriff?"

He grinned sheepishly as he reached forward to hug Hermione and slap Ron on the back. "Congratulations, you two!"

George appeared behind the expecting couple, and stretching his arms across their shoulders loudly asked, "What are we congratulating them for? They aren't the ones that just got married!"

Hermione slapped George's arm off her shoulder and turned to face him. "Be quiet George! We don't want the entire room to know!"

"Know what!" George said even louder, grinning mischievously. "Know that my little brother has gone and knocked up his wife?"

Immediately the table went silent as the announcement traveled. Ron groaned, and turned back to Harry apologetically. "Sorry mate, we were really hoping that we could keep it from-"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly cried, standing up swiftly. Ron groaned under his breath, and turned to face his mother in embarrassment. She stood before them with her hands on her hips. "Did you really think you could keep this from me? From your own mother?" She threw her arms out and pulled Ron and Hermione into a squeezing embrace, tears of joy glistening in her eyes. "A baby!" She said, hugging tighter. Ron coughed, and struggled to get away from her grasp. "Mum, really! Really Mum!"

"Molly, it's not good for the baby!" Hermione choked, and they were immediately released from her death grip.

Harry and Ginny laughed as Molly hugged them both again gently, and then ran off to share the news with anyone she could. The foursome sat back in their seats, Hermione smoothing her hair back into place and picking up her fork. "We're due sometime in January." She said, her tone business-like. So I'll be able to take some time off of work without much trouble then."

She and Ron continued to talk about the details of the pregnancy, and after a few minutes Harry tuned them out. He looked around the room, feeling peaceful. This is how it's supposed to be. Friends and family, talking about babies and marriages, and their plans for the future. The past would always linger, but it took a back burner now. The future was here. He had Ginny, and they could begin their lives together. His family was safe, the world was safe, and nothing could disturb that anymore.

Authors Note: It's been a really long time since I've posted anything on here! Thank you for reading this story, and reviewing, because I know you all will. A little background behind the writing of this...I'm in a literature class at my college that is focused on Harry Potter (yes really, be jealous). Our final assignment we were allowed to do pretty much anything, so I decided to write this. A few classes before we had discussed how disappointed we were with the epilogue, and all felt that there were a lot of ways that it could have been done better. Not to rag on Rowlings; it's my understanding that she didn't want to write it in the first place, but was told by her publisher that she needed to. So, blah blah blah, here's my version, not written all that well because I'm a procrastinator and this paper was due Monday and I started it Sunday...gotta love it. Anyhow, thanks for reading, and please review!

Also, I need a beta for another Harry Potter fic...if anyone is interested please let me know!


End file.
